Stories From the Front
by Haninator
Summary: Ever wonder what's going through the heads of characters in Twilight of the Gods? This is essentially a string of character studies done during pivotal points in the fic. COLLAB! R and R please.
1. Jaden: Hybrid

Hewwo, peoples! :D This is mah oneshot series... uhm... yeah... XD It's a collab of sorts with Titanic X, who originally wrote Twilight of the Gods, so yeah... here ya go, kiddies! :D

* * *

Friend: Jaden

Hybrid

When Subzero talked about being a Gundam, I didn't expect this. Waking up in the med bay was probably the one of the biggest shocks I _ever_ received. Feeling the unexpected movement in my chest --my soul-drive rotating inside me-- somehow... _Awakened_ me. I can't help but wonder what Subzero wishes to accomplish with this. He's left me angry and confused. Leaving me in those states can be fatal to anyone. A few questions keep nagging me: What kind of person would _transform_ someone into something they shouldn't be? I don't know _how_ he managed to use that blast to turn me into this. And, what's more infuriating is the fact that I've lost my Aura abilities. They're gone... completely gone... I tried using them on my way outside.

On the other hand, my vision and hearing are sharper, clearer and the world seems _brighter_. Not necessarily more cheerful, but clearer. Perhaps this transformation is something I was meant to go through. A calm settling over me, I look up into the sky to see a starfighter with minimal battle damage and a camoflage paint job streaking through the sky--TJ. Maybe, just maybe, I can use this transformation to bring our side to victory. I might not have my Aura abilities anymore, but I will do whatever I can to lead the Federation to victory. I owe them that much.

My name is Jaden Yuki and I will use this to help win the war.

* * *

I apologize for the painful shortness of this, but... it's a oneshot... so it's licensed to be a tad... uh... short... Reviews are mah dear friend. Yes, precious! XD

Link: Oh, gawsh no!!! RETREAT!!!

Haninator: LINKY!!! *chases after him*

Link: REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING PURE AND SACRED!!!

Haninator: Hee hee hee!


	2. Subzero: Changes

Foe: Subzero

Title: Changes

Everything has to change at some point. Seasons change, technology adapts, and biologicals age. The universe will change.

Jaden's transformation will teach him a great deal about the necessity of change. The Dark Axis will rearrange the universe in its image; change it like I have altered that moronic boy. The biologicals of the Federation are weak and just as ignorant as that boy. We will destroy them as they aere such to keep from a greater struggle when they are stronger. We have already liberated many planets from the carbon-based infidels. Our forces are cleansing the universe of biological filth. The only good sentients have mech fluid flowing through them. Weaklings contain the poisonous liquid known as blood. Only veins that contain poison can be so despicable and unspeakable. The word _blood_ should be a curse! The Dark Axis knows what is best for _everyone _in this universe. We, as the strong, must weed out the weak so that life may continue.

Jaden doesn't see it yet, but soon, he will notice that he doesn't understand his new power. He will require the guide of a Gundam to see his worth. Once he realizes that, he will undoubtedly come to "challenge" me. He'll lose, of course. Then, I'll be the accommodating mech I am and allow him to join us. The penalty for refusing will, naturally, be death. He'll see it my way and I'll have a new weapon. Of course, those weak fools at the training facility didn't realize that those early attacks were bluffs. We were just testing the strength of the defenses. The nest time we attack the compound, we'll be unstoppable. Master Cypher will have had time to reach out to new worlds and more realms with the same desires as our own. With the added troops, they will fall. Earth will be ours. And the Federation will be no more. I've already received word that Master Cypher has contacted a radical. From the land of Hyrule, I think it was. The Twilight Realm… Zant… such a mysterious turn of events, but with a kingdom called the _Twilight_ Realm, his desires are undoubtedly aligned with ours. I only hope he's as powerful as Master Cypher thinks he is. If that's the case, the compound will fall. The infidels will die. And the Dark Axis will continue unchecked. The universe will enter a time of drastic change… for the better.

I am Subzero and I will accelerate this change.


	3. Kicker: Betrayal

This is the update-y thing! :D YAY! It's about doggone time, huh? XD Took me for-gorram-EVER!

X

Friend: Kicker

Betrayal

Why did he do this? That's the one thing that _nags_ me. He used to be kind and friendly. He wasn't the type to defect during the middle of a battle. I thought he was for freedom, liberty, and common courtesy for the fellow sentient. By becoming "Subzero," Chumly chose the darkest path he could have. While the Federation is considerably forgiving, the Dark Axis would kill for mistakes. In betraying us, Chumly betrayed himself. There's no doubt in my mind that if he'd taken a few minutes to think before deciding, everything would be a lot simpler. We wouldn't have to worry about hurting an old friend. I'm just afraid that… that he might force us into doing just that. I don't want to think of him as "Subzero," but it seems that everyone else does. To me, he's still Chumly. I know there's a bit of what he used to be buried underneath "Subzero." He couldn't have destroyed it entirely. It's impossible to just cease to be what you used to without some sort of residue, be it emotional or character traits. No matter what it takes, the Federation will put an end to the Dark Axis's reign of terror. Maybe then "Subzero" will be Chumly again. I plan on clinging to hope. My name is Kicker Jones and I will do everything in my power to stop Subzero before he ruins more worlds and takes more lives.

X

Fanfiction keeps eating my lines of underscores, so the X will have to do. I know it's short… but… that's why another one or two is or are coming. FWAH! In any case, do I still have it or have I been away too long?


	4. Sayla Yashaki: Reviving the Past

SECOND UPDATE OF SAME FIC TODAY! :D I rule. XD

X

Friend: Sayla Yashaki

Reviving the Past

The Titanic: an important part of humanity's history… and a target of the Dark Axis. The ship is so unique and desirable for both the Federation and the Dark Axis due to its unbelievable power. It took three attempts to raise it. The first was part of the Dark Axis's campaign. They tried using the most powerful energon charges available—class 6-A beta—and still failed. Their second attempt was also met with failure. There was a trap set for the boarding team. I highly doubt that any made it out alive. Three Dark Axis ships with a crane and four hundred tons of energon couldn't raise it even after the boarding team met with the trap. The third attempt was successful. The Federation had to take it from the Dark Axis even after raising it. The Dark Axis was willing to steal what we'd worked for just because they thought it was "rightfully theirs." It clearly isn't. It belongs to all of humanity. It carries more than its weight in history. I'm beginning to wonder, though, if we should use it in battle. It may give us the upper hand in many battles, but something with such a historical value if lost, would be a grave blow to humankind. Aside from that, the ship is a work of art. When closed, the ship takes on the appearance of a beautiful tulip. Should it be used, it would have to be completely overhauled mechanically so that it would be up to speed with the latest technology. As of this point, it can only be controlled with a command horn. Altering the ship would also destroy part of its historical value. I honestly don't think something so valuable should be used in war. However, the Federation believes differently. The Dark Axis is going to use every last weapon they can to get the upper hand, so another ship in the fleet would do us a world of good, or so the higher-ups say. I, grudgingly, give them their point. The Dark Axis is just so evil that their higher-ups would do just that. All I know for sure is that everyone would lose an important part of galactic history should that ship be destroyed, history that we cannot afford to lose. I am Commander Sayla Yashaki and I will do everything I can to protect the Titanic.

X

I think I've got the details right… if not… I can fix 'em. WOO! TWO UPDATES, ONE DAY! FWAH!


	5. Cypher: Total Rule

Holy mother of all things that go along with coffee! I'm back and it took me for ruttin' EVER to get inspiration back. T.T I blame school. It took ALL of the energy I had and flushed it down the potty and the potty took it to the ocean and I haven't been to the ocean ever and well… that's where we are now, huh… well… not at the ocean, but with me with no inspiration. Except maybe this awesomely decorated cup of coffee and the butt-kickingly awesomeness of Avatar: The Last Airbender and maybe Sokka's randomness as he thinks he's macho. XD The guy's nuts, y'know… Anywho… certain people are gonna have my lady balls if I don't type this and uh… I kinda don't remember where the notes are, so I'm gonna go with the power-hungry guys I remember and… maybe I'll do the one where the president is preparing for the butt-kicking speech of pwn. We shall see… I just need to make sure I haven't done a chapter for Cypher yet… I hope I spelled that right… If not, that's REALLY embarrassing. XD YAY! I haven't and I remember most of it with the Zant-bashing! :D WOOT! Ahem… here we go… we're breaking the writer's block or as I just rather adequately termed it… brain constipation. XD Yeah. Brain constipation. Fear it. It is the bane of ALL authors everywhere.

_x_

Foe: Cypher

Title: Total Rule

I honestly don't know what this freak is trying. And I'm never as honest as I am now. Just looking at his warped face and dilapidated robe tells me there's more to him than what he's saying. And if he thinks he can earn my partnership with just a few well-placed words, he should think again. Of course, I asked for a demonstration of his power. It seemed a little mediocre for my liking, but he claimed it was because he wasn't in peak form after his journey. A likely excuse. I could easily best him in combat, so that makes him easy to incorporate into my ranks. After all, I can't have a rebellion after how long it's taken to get this far into my plan, now, can I? He's a good bit stronger than the other troops, as well, again making him desirable, as he'll be able to keep control over them. Those beasts he travels with are slightly troubling, though. They seem to only want to take orders from him. After all, freakish creatures must stay together, eh? They would provide him with the perfect army to form a rebellion if he so chose. There's more than a slight unnerving feeling in acknowledging that fact. But, in the end, this "Zant" character seems to want to be loyal to a cause bigger than himself. After all, he _did_ fail in taking over the alternate universe of his realm. He wants power and prestige and I can give him both. If he turns on me, I can easily take it all away. He's incredibly crazy and that in and of itself may be useful if he ever ranks a general. In truth, and yes, that is a very painful, bile-rising word for me, Zant will be useful. I just hope there isn't a special weakness he hasn't told me about. I can taste his secrecy about it. And for that, we must be cautious.

_x_

Yup. Cypher it is… uhhh… I need my notes sooooooo baaaaadd! *whimpers* I hate myself for losing them! WAAAAAAAAHHHH! Not fair; not fair; not fair! We must bring the noteses back to life, yes precious! OHMIGOODNESS! I took a brain-laxative and the brain constipation is over! YAY! IT CRAPS IDEAS! Ahem… the metaphor is probably born of my caffeine-influenced brain… uh… yeah… squirrels. Durr hurr.


	6. Zant: Deal With the Devil

Okay, so it HAS been forever since I wrote something. Particularly something for this fic. Oh, well. The time has come! Hope you enjoy Zant's madness! Woot, woot! Seriously, fanfiction, stop eating my lines. REALLY!

X

Foe: Zant

Deal With the Devil

My throne these past months has been disturbed. Power lurks near me; power I don't control; power I _must _control. I can feel it deep in my bones. There's no mistaking it. At any moment it will come to me, visit me in my very throne-room. I'll be ready for it when it does.

Of course, it didn't take long for him to come. He was oddly attired, of course. An odd V-shaped fin adorned his forehead and his brown and black armor had nothing on my fringed cloak. The man clearly knows nothing about how to rule with style. However, his purple eyes' contrast with his snow-white skin seemed to radiate power—the kind of power that is too dangerous for anyone to control, but is so alluring anyway. I couldn't help but smile underneath my helm. For dramatic effect, I let it collapse wonderfully into the collar of my cloak, revealing my own pasty skin. "What business do you have here?"

"I come not to challenge you, but to enlist your help," he said, his voice carrying the weight of realms waiting to be conquered.

"In what?" I responded, feeling a tad skeptical. No one with such power would come to _me_ for help, would they?

"Yes, believe it or not, I need an… equal." The word seemed forced from him, as though he wouldn't admit it to anyone again. "And I will promise said equal… certain perks for which his heart greatly desires."

At that a chill went up my spine. Anything I desired? Anything? Including a kingdom spanning realms? This man had a way of driving a hard bargain, if such was true.

"If you join me, I will give you the Twilight Realm—with a new annexation. How would you like to be the King of Hyrule?"

"I do desire that, quite much. What do you expect in return for this gift?"

"I expect you to join my war efforts. I'm going to unseat the Federation Alliance and replace its faulty, slow government with something that can actually work, and well at that. Together, we can each achieve our goals. With your twilit beasts, we can confuse the enemy and hit them with something they have no defense against. In no time, we'll both be seated on higher thrones."

"I have no qualms with this. You may count me and my pets among your ranks," I said, but I couldn't help feeling as though I'd just sold my soul to the devil. The deal was just too sweet. As with a good deal of sweet things, it left a bitter taste behind. A deal is a deal, however. Once my word is out, I'm not going to try to take it back—that's what fools do. In any case, I'll get what I want. Hyrule will be mine! For once, I won't have anyone to stand in my way. After all, I am Zant, king of the Twilight Realm. And future ruler of Hyrule!


	7. President Heather Jen Warren: Leading On

Woot! I did a two-chappy post! :D As I listen to epic Star Wars remixes to keep myself amused and goin' with my inspiration. :D YEAH, MAN!

X

Friend: President Heather Jen Warren

Leading On

There's more to life than war and suffering. Pain will always fade away. We will aid in the healing. Overall, everyone needs to support the invasion to liberate the camps the Dark Axis has filled with innocents. There is no other way to demonstrate our undying belief in freedom. There may come a time when the right path is obscured by the darkest days, but that does _not_ make it the wrong path. Hardships must be endured for a better tomorrow. Today's reality is tomorrow's past. If we want to look back on our history fondly, we need to make it memorable today—to leave those who suffer in the Dark Axis's camps is to create a scar, a blemish in our history that will never be forgotten. All those people have stories to tell—and lives to live. They're not just pictures in a textbook from a time so long ago none know the real story. They're as alive as you and me. They have friends, families, hopes, and dreams for a better tomorrow that they have no hope of seeing as long as we don't help them. Anyone who's sentient enough to realize this knows that, though some of us may die in the effort it will take to free them, it is the right path to take. The only question that remains is: how many of us will approve this move? Will it be enough to save those who matter? Or will we be caught in the squabbles again?—squabbles we cannot afford to have. Every second we waste arguing among ourselves is one second we could have spent assisting those in need behind enemy lines.

The real question is: how do you want to be remembered, as the people of the Federation? Do you want to be looked down upon even as you rest in your graves? Or would you rather have people think on you fondly when you have passed, like a young child admires his or her parents?

I just hope that the speech was enough to turn opinions around. We cannot bear to linger on it any more. Each hour that passes sees another innocent destroyed by the Dark Axis. War is never an easy task, and losing those who we care about is never a choice we want to make, but sometimes, it is necessary for the future. This will be tough, but we will triumph. We will save the universe!

X

I can't remember if I was supposed to make this like a speech or not, so yeah… ^^; Anyways, it's more of the President's thoughts on her speech afterwards and she's still kind of stewing on the ideas that she brought up in her speech, so yeah… there you go. TWO CHAPPIES, ONE DAY. :D


	8. Optimus Prime: Iridescence

How to start…? Hmm… yes. With a run-down of everything that I've been up to since my last update. That seems about right. Okay, ladies and gents, SUPERSPEEDMODE! I've been watching Doctor Who, for which a few fanfictions shall spring from my deranged self. I've also been playing through Twilight Princess like a boss with only three hearts. (Again, LIKE A BOSS!) I've also been rereading the Percy Jackson series in preparation for _The Lost Hero_, which a certain person says I must read… go figure. ANYWHO… Life has been busy. Between college madness (SPARTA!) and learning more about everyone's favorite two-hearted alien, I was pretty drained of time. It's funny because, of course, my mom found my flash drive and ALL the inspiration I had had when I lost it was suddenly gone. Deceased. No more. And earlier this morning I had an interesting idea about what would happen if Robin Hood was really a girl… and I got this amazing structure for a story that may or may not be valuable to me later on in life. YAY! I has can be Richard Castle? Mrow? *Ahem…* So yeah… enjoi thiz chappah of ridonculousity. And, yesh, I realize that I misspelled all of that. Do I care? Yes. It is for the effect of my crazy voice-changing madness that shall free the world from the creepy enthralls of VASHTA NERADA… I mean… SLITHEEN… uh… DALEKS… no… uhm… RAXICORICOFALLAPATORIANS (Oh, wait… that's just another name for SLITHEEN!)!

The Doctor: What? *continues asking the question for a minute or so as Haninator continues rambling about strange aliens said Doctor has encountered*

Haninator: O.O DOCTOR!

Optimus: And now the chapter will never be written. This is sad.

Haninator: Two seconds, 'kay? I can has see TARDIS?

The Doctor: This really will only take two ticks. Or maybe only one.

Haninator: YAY! *follows Doctor into the TARDIS*

*A second later*

Haninator: O.O *steps out of TARDIS* Always take a banana to a party.

The Doctor: *smiles proudly* Of course!

Chapter Title: Iridescent

Friend: Optimus Prime

Iridescence, that's the first thing that came to my mind when I saw it. A human song mentions "a burst of light that blinded every angel." By all means, this could rival that imagery. Never has such power been unleashed in such a pure, beautiful form. The full power of Heaven's Spirit Mode realized, even as I began to wonder whether the usage of such a weapon could ever be justified. The cost in lives that has already been paid would be added to astronomically. But it was for the best, wasn't it? The Federation Alliance stands for all sentient beings. Do I not also fight for the freedom that is their right?

Does the Dark Axis not stand for the oppression of all? Of course, all governments will have their harder times, but for them to declare ineffectuality-inspired war on the Federation Alliance seems out of place. Did the Dark Axis attempt to mend their problems with the Federation before waging war with them? Would not the Federation Alliance listen to them if they had legitimate concerns?

History says the Federation Alliance would. They have structured a good relationship out of all of the criticisms dissenting planets have had for their ways, forming a stronger, more reliable government for the people of the universe. Why shouldn't that be supported? It is my opinion that the Dark Axis was not considering the long-term when they decided to take aggressive action against the Federation. Anyone who had would have wanted to end this war quickly, at the least cost in lives.

In that case, the Federation holds more weight. President Warren seems to want nothing but what is best for those both under her command and rule. She has the makings of a true ruler, though she comes from a young species. This is why I fight for them. I will do all I can to minimize casualties on the battlefield because life is a precious commodity that is all too easily consumed in times of war.

I am Optimus Prime and, for the sake of the civilians and soldiers, we will win this war.

X

This chapter brought to you by: the insanity this author experiences while under the influence of copious amounts of coffee, geekouts by the author, and RE: Your Brains and Iridescent—songs that the author only owns via iTunes copies. Thank you for reading.

Haninator: I can has reviews?

Castle: You've MURDERED the English language. You got a ride in the TARDIS and now you want reviews… isn't that asking a little much?

Haninator: Okay… *sighs*

Castle: I admit it, I am a little jealous. Who wouldn't want a ride in the TARDIS, anyways?

The Doctor: Come with me, then.

Castle: O.O BEST DAY EVER!

Haninator: Oh, I apologize for any errors I may have made with the way Heaven's Spirit Mode looks, but yeah… ^^; It's been a while. I also apologize for that. XP I just fail like that. On that note, farewell for now as I should work on another fanfic… and read _The Truce at Bakura_ because it pwns nooblets like a BOSS! Oh, and I also need to do a fanfic for the Doctor. One that incorporates Firefly, another that incorporates Back to the Future… and then Super Smash Brothers… because the Doctor would DEFINITELY want to keep a gladiatorial thing from hurting people… :3 Durrhurr. So, yeah…

The Doctor: Fantastic!

Han Solo: Don't encourage her nonsense.

The Doctor: You do it, too.

Han Solo: Touché.


End file.
